1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multipoint input-processing method and a terminal thereof and, in particular, to a terminal and method for efficiently discriminating among multipoint inputs generated by different input means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch input is a type of intuitive input manipulations that is readily available on mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers. If touch input is available, a user can use finger or other physical object such as s stylus pen to do many of the things you do with a mouse. For example, you can move the pointer on the screen, select objects, and open files and folders.
Recent research efforts are being concentrated in the area of discriminating touch inputs made by different types of input means. One approach to identify the type of the input means is to use different sensor pads sensitive or responsive to the respective input means. For example, in order to discriminate between inputs made by a finger and a stylus (or tablet pen), the terminal may be configured with both a finger touch sensitive pad and a pen touch sensitive pad.
However, when multipoint inputs are realized by a combination of touch inputs generated by different input means, the conventional multipoint input-enabled terminal merely recognizes inputs made by only one type of input means and excludes inputs made by other types of input means for processing. For example, referring to FIG. 1, if a multipoint input occurred by a combination of the finger and pen inputs is detected by the first and second input pads 1 and 2, the terminal rejects the finger touch input and only processes the pen touch input.
Accordingly, the conventional multipoint input-enabled terminal cannot discriminate between the finger touch and the pen touch inputs during operation, thus resulting in a lack of multipoint input functionality using different input means.